Saving Her for Later
by GypsyKylara
Summary: Derek is bored of girls who throw themselves at his feet. Luckily the one girl who hates him, lives with him. He lays a trap for Casey and ends up tying her up and hiding her in his closet in an effort to save her for later.


**Saving Her for Later**

**Author's Note: **This is some kind of weird combination of a crack!fic and dark Derek, with a twist of humour. It has been kick around in my brain for years and i finally gave in and decided to write this. I will definitely finish it, but it might take some time as I have also decided to work on all the other crazy ideas I have been having. SO I hope you like it, but most of all I hope you stick with it. This is just the prologue to remind me I need to write and post the rest.

* * *

_Prologue_

Derek was bored. Not specifically at that moment. The three girls he was eating lunch with were not particularly boring, nor were they extremely interesting. No, Derek Venturi was bored of life in general. He considered each of his lunch partners in turn. They were sophomores, normally his favorite kind of girl. Bolder than freshman, but not as jaded or experienced as upperclassmen. The blonde in the middle, Faith, was carrying on the conversation by herself with random interjections from him and her friends. He barely payed attention to what she was saying- something about her cat having kittens. The redhead to her left, Eliza refused to look at him. Every time their eyes met, she blushed and looked away. Quite to the contrary, the brunette on the right, Victoria, was doing everything possible to get his attention. The invitation in her green eyes was plain and he was sure her leg kept bumping into his on purpose.

That was the problem. He could get any girl he wanted. Always. Any girl. Even the super shy Eliza, and she was the only one who might provide any kind of challenge. When his usual lunch partner, Sam, left to go work on a project, he had beckoned these three girls over to his table. He had greeted them by name. The were awed to find that The Derek Venturi knew their names. Some, would find it shocking that he learned girls' names at all, but Derek made it a point to know every girls name in the school. His eyes automatically scanned the cafeteria until he found his stepsister. Casey especially always thought the worst of him. The sound of the bell ringing shook him out of his reverie and he returned his attention to his lunch partners. The girls stood and he stood with them. Faith was gushing goodbyes and trying to say something about eating here tomorrow. Eliza managed a small smile. Victoria practically tackled him with her hug and he felt her slip something into his pocket before they left. He reached into his pocket and found a slip of paper with her number on it signed Ria. No challenge left any more. He shook his head wondering if he could somehow talk Eliza and Ria into doing something together. Girl on Girl was always interesting.

Later that afternoon Derek lay on his bed tossing a hockey puck up and down. He had mentioned his idea of Eliza and Ria together to Sam. Sam didn't say much, in a way that let Derek know that he had a thing for one of the girls. That meant they were off-limits. His phone lay within easy reach, but he felt reluctant to use it. He couldn't think of a single girl that didn't completely bore him. They were all either throwing themselves at his feet. That was great at first, but now it had gotten old. Most of those girls were trying to force him into commitment or use him for their own purposes. Usually he didn't mind being used, but he was getting tired of it. He desperately wished that there was one girl who hated him, who he couldn't simply charm into submission. He wanted a challenge, the thrill of the hunt.

His door slammed open and he dropped the hockey puck onto his stomach.

"Der-ek. You threw your nasty, dirty clothes all over my bed. You're a pig. I hate you! What? Why are you smiling? Stop looking at me like that. Wipe that smirk off your face, jerk!" Without waiting for a reply Casey stormed out of his room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Derek just smiled. It was perfect. She was perfect. She hated him, but she lived in the room next door. Hmmm, he needed some rope, some candles, the perfect weekend...The more he thought about her, the more plans he made. Oh yes, this was going to be fun. He was going to set a trap and Casey was going to fall for it and for him, before he was through with her.


End file.
